A system in which a recording apparatus is connected to plural computers, the priority order of recording is set up in the computers, and jobs transmitted from the computers are executed by the recording apparatus in accordance with the priority order was known in the past (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As a method of managing jobs transmitted from plural computers, an image forming apparatus that can check or edit registered jobs on a thumbnail display screen is disclosed in Patent Document 2. An image forming apparatus that can dispose a queue common to all the applications as well as register a job in a queue disposed for each application and can confirm states of queued jobs from an operation panel is disclosed in Patent Document 3. A print job managing device that has registration means for registering a job for each application and that is configured to perform a printing operation in the order of registration is disclosed in Patent Document 4.
An image forming apparatus that calculates a regular waiting time required for printing out image data, calculates a second waiting time by means of a subtraction from the regular waiting time, and displays the regular waiting time or the second waiting time on an LCD is disclosed in Patent Document 5. An image forming system having an order and document receiving manager for receiving jobs, a proof manager for proofing whether document data from a client is edited in accordance with a printout condition, and a print manager for rasterizing the proofed job and outputting the rasterized job from an image forming apparatus is disclosed in Patent Document 6.
Since the image forming system described in Patent Document 6 is configured to transmit the job process to the print manager in the next stage in response to an input of an acceptance instruction for the job proofing result, a job received by the order and document receiving manager is not sequentially executed, but a printing operation of a job is performed in response to the acceptance instruction for the job proofing result.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-157927A    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-297441A    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-296065A    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-254772A    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-034140A    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-310746A